Hulk - Ben 10: Omniversal SMASH!
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Get ready for one of the biggest, coolest, planet-shattering crossover events ever! Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin meet a group of beings from another Universe. But they're not just anyone... they're the Incredible Hulks: Hulk, Skaar, She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Red Hulk! Let the smashing begin, because it's hero time!


**Hulk/Ben 10: Omniversal Smash**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Beings From Another Universe**

* * *

**Deep Space**

Time and space are infinite. There are worlds within worlds, universes within universes. All of them infinite and beyond the comprehension of mortals and most immortals alike. Each one is different from the other, each one unique, and each one filled with equally limitless wonders to behold.

Once in a millennium, or quite possibly more often than the greatest minds in any universe could ever hope to determine, a unique anomaly takes place and does the incredible. It brings worlds and universes together. And, likewise, it manages to bring together beings who have never dreamed of encountering one another. However, one has to wonder, what will be the consequences of such events? Will these events bring destruction or salvation? War or peace?

Whatever fate would befall this universe, there would be no stopping it. It was as eminent as it was inevitable. Nothing could stop fate or destiny. The fate of this universe, and all the planets that inhabit it, were in the hands of two groups/teams of individuals who were unknowingly on a collision course!

In the dark vastness of space, an anomaly appears, a virtual tear in space and time. The portal becomes larger, its blinding essence like that of a miniature sun as its energies light the darkness within this particular galaxy. Suddenly, five large objects, all of them humanoid in appearance, blast out of the portal that's virtually a tear in both space and time. The five objects stream across space like shooting stars as the portal vanishes as soon as it had appeared.

The five objects, however, continue soaring across the vastness of space at an incredible speed. The destination of their collision course is that of an impactful landing on a small planet... a planet that is third from its sun... a planet known as Earth. It is here, on this planet, that the events were destined to unfold... and change the very lives of all of those who would be involved.

The first of the objects to breach the atmosphere smashes through a small mountain, the impact causing the mountain itself to collapse as the object came to a crashing halt in the middle of a vast forest within the valley below. The earth trembles for a few moments, causing animals to run in fear and birds to explode from the trees in panic. Scorched earth and destruction lead towards a large smoking crater, flames and smoke still billowing out without hindrance.

Suddenly, a towering figure walks out of the crater, unharmed by the smothering smoke and blazing flames that continue to scorch the earth around him. Greenish-black hair, emerald-green flesh, and a pair of black shorts with a brown belt lined with pocket pouches made up the appearance of the Hulk's towering eight-feet-tall, two-thousand pound muscular physique. His jade irises scan the surroundings, trying to get a better judgment of where he currently was at the present time. It was a forest, much like those in Northern America.

A moment later, Hulk reaches into one of the many pockets within his belt, pulling out one of the Bannertech devices. Pressing one of the buttons, the device begins to connect with the entire world's satellites and thus downloading vital information that would prove useful to Banner, himself and his team. A few seconds later, Hulk received all the data that he needed, not at all surprised by the information.

"Earth. Just not the one I'm from. Yeah, that makes sense.", Hulk rumbled to himself, shutting off the device and placing it back within one of his belt pockets.

Suddenly, Hulk spots another falling star streaking across the skies overhead. He watches it descend and crash several valleys away, the impact making the very earth tremble for miles. With a single leap, Hulk soared across the landscape before smashing back into the earth, just missing the impact crater by several hundred feet. He approached the crater, noticing the familiar figure of his cousin She-Hulk slowly rising from its depths. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she caressed her skull for a few moments before finally speaking to her cousin.

"Did I ever mention how glad I am that you created indestructible clothing attire for all of us? I'll have to do that sometime. Not only does it save on purchasing new outfits, but it also prevents you from burning through a planet's atmosphere only to wake up completely naked.", She-Hulk remarked in a light-hearted, joking demeanor as she dusted off her heroic purple and white attire.

"Hmph. You all right, Jen?", Hulk asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So... where are we now?", She-Hulk answers before inquiring her cousin of their current location.

"Earth.", Hulk stated.

"Great. Wait! Is it our Earth?", She-Hulk questioned in response.

"No.", Hulk answered clearly.

"Damn it! Well, what do we do now?", She-Hulk inquired, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"We find the others. Then we find our way back home.", Hulk responds, his eyes looking off into the distance.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", She-Hulk remarked indifferently.

Leaping off into the distance, Hulk and She-Hulk begin to cover ground at an incredible rate, soaring dozens of miles with each tremendous, muscle-propelled jump. They both come to a crashing stop at the top of a forested hill, their eyes searching the heavens for any signs of their teammates. Skaar, A-Bomb and Red Hulk could have landed anywhere on this planet. For all they knew, they were half-way around the world. It's thoughts like these that kept entering the mind of Jennifer Walters, her concern for those whom she considered to be her family increasing with every passing second.

"Do you think we'll be able to find them?", She-Hulk asked, looking to her cousin for some form of comfort.

"We'll find them, or they'll find us. Either way, our arrival isn't going to go unnoticed.", Hulk responded, sparing a brief glance at the Jade Giantess.

"You've got a point. I mean, when do we ever not get noticed?", She-Hulk retorted with a smirk.

"Don't worry. We'll find them.", Hulk replied reassuringly, gently resting his massive right hand on his cousin's left shoulder.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******And so begins another epic story. However, don't expect any further updates/chapters for a long time, because I've got other projects that need attention first. But at least I got this part up. The Hulks- Hulk, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Skaar, A-Bomb and Red Hulk- are now within the universe and on the Earth in which Ben and his allies reside upon. And I'm willing to bet what transpires next involves a lot of misunderstandings and smashing!**


End file.
